


Christmas Meetings  - Day 13

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Greg was just about to smuggle a few more mince pies out of Mummy Holmes’ kitchen when her husband entered the room."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Meetings  - Day 13

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Archea2 gave me this wonderful prompt, thank you.

Greg was just about to smuggle a few more mince pies out of Mummy Holmes’ kitchen when her husband entered the room.

“Oh Greg, would you mind helping me get some more firewood from the shed in the garden? I forgot to stock up the supply by the door yesterday.”

“Yeah, no problem Siger. Just let me get this plate here to Sherlock. Homemade stuff is the only thing he eats without a fuss and with my job I just can’t cook that often for him. It’s worrying, y’know, even if Mrs. Hudson helps out. But he eats loads of these without even noticing it, I’ll have to ask Violet for the recipe.”

“Her mince pies have always been his favourite, he often sneaked into the kitchen at night to steal some. Violet will write that recipe down for you, I’m sure. She’ll be happy to know that you keep our boy fed.”

“Great, although I’m sure I won’t be able to make them so delicious. But well, making them with love counts, I guess. I’ll be back in a mo, Siger.”

Greg slipped out of the room to bring the refilled plate to Sherlock, who was reading in the sitting room. He just put it right back on the coffee table from where he picked it up and just a moment later Sherlock reached out for it. Greg grinned smugly to himself and dropped a kiss on Sherlock curls which earned him a fond smile from the chewing detective before his nose vanished behind the book again.

Greg met Siger in the hallway and pulling on their coats, they went outside. It was icy cold and the air smelled of snow when they walked along the garden path towards the little shed.

“Greg, I wanted to ask you something, and excuse me if it sounds a tad awkward, but are we doing fine with this whole meeting the boyfriend thing?”

“What? Yeah, you’re doing great, both of you. Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because we’ve never done this before. Neither of them bought anyone home yet, you are the first. You can imagine how nervous we were. Oh but please don’t tell Vi I told you that.”

Greg laughed at that, thinking about how nervous he’d been himself. “No worries, I’m good at keeping secrets. Haven’t done this in a while either, meeting the family and all. Sherlock was only terrified we would get on too well.”

“And he was right.”

“Yeah, he always is, isn’t he?” They smiled at each other and picked up as much logs as they could carry comfortably, then walked back in silence.

When Greg came back into the sitting room, rubbing his cold hands together to warm them up, Violet waved at him from the sofa, something that looked like an old photo album in her lap.

“Come here Greg and sit down. I found an album full of Christmas pictures from years ago when I searched for the Les Mis CD. No, we won’t argue about either of that, Sherly,” Violet said even before Sherlock grunted disapprovingly. “Greg is going to love both.”

Greg had known something like this would happen and went over to Sherlock’s armchair.

“I’m not going to laugh at your childhood pictures, promise. Come on, let’s look at them together, sunshine.”

“Fine,” Sherlock mumbled somewhat resigned.

Greg bent down to grip Sherlock’s hands, but before pulling him out of the chair he whispered a barely audible “I’ll make it up to you later” in his ear, the surprised smile he got in return warmed him up instantly.

Sherlock lingered in his arms for a short moment. “I can’t wait,” he whispered back and half a second later he put on a fake smile for his mother and flopped down on the other end of the sofa.

Greg looked at the scene before him; Siger taking care of the fire meticulously, Violet smiling fondly at the pictures and Sherlock sulking beside her. _Christmas has never felt more perfect_ , he thought and sat down on the sofa as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by archea2: I’d love to see Greg as a guest at BBC Mr and Mrs Holmes’s on Christmas - perhaps he can even join them in their love for musicals! (Mystrade, Sherstrade, Johnlockstrade, or gen…your call, and cheers for the lovely idea!)


End file.
